Everybody's Sorry for Something
by allg0nemadd
Summary: Indy is back at Marion's door after 10 years, to ask for an artifact of her father's. But is it just the artifact he wants? Based on the scene from Raiders Indy/Marion, ADULT CONTENT
1. Back at her Door

**_-I do not own Indiana Jones or any of Lucas' characters. This is written purely for entertainment.-_**

**Everybody's Sorry for Something**

"Indiana Jones…"

Her voice was just as he remembered. As she turned and half-smiled at him with curious sincerity, he remembered her face too. The corners of his lips began to turn upwards, against his will. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, kiss her, and make love to her right there in the bar, but he knew he had been gone from her too long for that.

Marion Ravenwood stood, her hands moving to her hips as she studied Indy.

"I should have known you'd come back through my door…" She shook her head, as if she had been expecting him this whole time, and started towards him. Indy's smile faded as she raised her arm and her fist met his jaw. Pain shot throughout his mouth and faded as quickly as it had come. His lips burning, he turned back to her. "I learned to hate you in the last ten years…" She said angrily.

"Marion--"He started, but she interjected.

"I was a child… just a stupid child! It was wrong and you knew it!" She said, turning away from him and wiping down a table.

"You knew what you were doing," Indy said sternly. She looked up at him, scowling. "I did what I did, you don't have to be happy about it…"

Marion slammed a shot glass against the wall, "Get out!"

Indy didn't move. He lost her once before, he would not again. Marion calmed a bit, then moved back to the bar and began putting shot glasses on a tray.

"Marion, I need your help," Indy moved to the bar and spoke lightly to her. "I need the amulet your father collected… it's a bronze piece with a hole in the centre and a crystal…It's about this big…" Indy made a circle with his fingers.

Marion nodded furiously. "I know the one."

"Where is Abner?" Indy asked. Marion did not answer. "Where's Abner?!" He asked again.

"Abner is dead," Marion said.

Indy was surprised, and saddened by this news. "Marion," he moved closer to her. "I'm sorry."

She breathed heavily still from yelling at him, and sweat glistened on her brow and chest. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, as if this weight was too much to bear. Indy wanted to hold her, wipe the tears from her eyes and make her smile again, but could only offer a vocal apology. "Oh, Indy…" She sighed, "What you did to me, what you did to my life…"

"Look I can only say I'm sorry so many times!" Indy said.

Marion slammed the tray against the bar, the shot glasses jumping up and tumbling across the counter. "Well say it again anyway!" She shouted, walking away from him.

"I'm sorry," Indy said again.

She sat at a table, holding her head in her hands, "Yeah, everybody's sorry for something."

Indy could not resist her anymore. He slowly came to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing lightly. She did not pull away or protest. She let her head drop to the table and rested it on her arm. Indy sat next to her and continued to caress her back. She sat up after a while and looked at him. Her eyes glowed just as they had ten years before, though they were more mature now. She really had been a child when they first met, making love in an artifact room at the college where Abner was a professor. Indy was infatuated by her, though he would never let Abner know he was in love with his daughter.

Now, he looked at her and he saw a woman, the girl she had once been now hidden beneath deep blue eyes, brown curls and freckled skin. He realized probably now more than ever that this was the woman he had been waiting for. He put a hand behind her neck, gently pulling her into him. She did not back away, her lips brushing over his. He took her jaw in his fingers, gently kissing her lips and chin. She sighed lightly and let her head fall back. Indy kissed her moist neck, tasting her salt and smelling her warm skin.

She had her hands against his back now, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and placed her on the table. He commenced unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes watching his. A trickle of sweat ran down his temple, and he too was breathing heavily. She pulled the shirt off her arms and threw it aside. Indy ran his hands up her tank top and to her chest. She moaned lightly as his hands cupped her small breasts.

He kissed her neck again and she could smell his sweat. His touch and scent was so familiar, as if nothing had changed and the memories were from yesterday. This terrified her. The years of hating herself she had gone through after Indy had left… the horrible loneliness and fears he had inspired her to have…

She pushed him away from her then, realizing that she was about to make another mistake that would worsen her fragile self-confidence. She had made that mistake before, and had become stronger for it. Now, her strength told her this was a bad idea.

Indy looked at her like a dejected puppy, his hat slightly tilted and sweat running down his neck. "What's the matter?" He asked her, stepping back.

"Look, I was stupid once," she said, straightening her tank top. "I don't plan on being it again."

With that, she hopped off the table and continued cleaning, as if nothing had happened. Indy watched her confusedly, composing himself and ignoring the stiffening in his pants that would not yet be relieved. "Look," he started. "I just came for the amulet. I didn't mean to…" He stopped, sighing and realizing that excuses were useless. "Can I have it please Marion?"

"Well why should I?" She asked, her voice angry again.

"Three-thousand is why," Indy said, taking out a wad of bills. "Three-thousand to get you back and out of this dive."

Marion slammed the tray down again, but lightly, "Well that'll get me back… but not in style."

Indy had expected such a response. "I can get you another two when we get back to the states."

Marion ignored him, picking up more dirty glasses and wiping down another table. He came up behind her and turned her around. "That's five, Marion. Where else are you gonna get a deal like that?"

She smiled at him again, her fist raising quickly. Indy was prepared this time, and caught her arm. He shoved the money into her hand, closing her fist and bringing her close to him. "This is important."

She laughed, and lowered her head. Indy held her wrist tight. He grabbed her other hand and backed her against the nearest wall. She was still smiling, though her eyes were serious. Holding her wrists up against the wall, he put his mouth on hers, this time kissing her fully and deeply. A light whimper escaped her lips, but as he continued to kiss her, her hands moved to his head and she pulled him into her. She could feel his hardness as he pressed up against her leg, his tongue tracing her lips and neck. He again raised her tank top and kneeled to kiss her stomach, working his way up her chest.

"Look, Indy…" she began, but he silenced her with his mouth. She kissed him back, but kept her eyes open and her lips firm. He moved her hands back around his neck, and picked her up again. She let him carry her back to the table, unable to resist him. He got up on the table with her, shoving some stray plates off with a crash as they landed on the hard floor. She smiled up as he gazed down on her. "You're such a fool Indiana Jones…" she said playfully. Indy smiled and kissed her, tossing off his hat and loosening his pack from his shoulder. He hastily tore his shirt open and tossed it aside, then loosened his pants.

Marion watched, realizing now that she was not the only one that had grown up. Indy's muscles were hard under his shirt, and his chest no longer that of a teenage boy. As his fingers fumbled with his pant zipper, she wondered what else of this man had changed. After releasing his zipper, he gently moved his hands down her stomach and to her own pants, which he pulled down effortlessly.

Indy kissed her small stomach while his hand moved up her thigh. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled him towards her. His hardness threatened to rip out of his pants, and he eased them off quickly. He lowered himself into her slowly, remembering their first time and realizing how different this was now. She breathed heavily as he moved himself in and out of her. She ran her nails down his back. It had been so long…

**_-TBC-_**


	2. Partner

**_-Ok, more plot than anything else in this chapter, but I felt like I had to end it someway... More "smut" scenes to come._**

Indy opened one eye, the light aching his pupil. His head was heavy and he found himself struggling to see straight. Sitting up, he felt a warm hand rub his shoulder.

"Indy?" Her voice was soft and lulling, bringing him back to sanity. He looked at Marion and realized he had passed out. How or when he did not know, but Marion's expression was concerned, and she handed him a glass of water.

"Marion," he stuttered, holding his temples as he tried to stop the world from spinning.

"Shh," Marion wrapped an arm around him. "Drink the water and stop talking."

Indy sipped at the glass uninterestedly. Ignoring Marion's advice, he started talking. "What happened? When did I pass out?"

"You really don't remember?" Marion smiled slightly. "Wow Jones, how long have you been out of your head anyway?"

He looked at her, remembering something then. They had been kissing. They had even gone as far as to make love… hadn't they? Did he dream this during his dizziness? Marion looked the same as she had when he had entered the bar, save maybe a few more stray hairs than before. But her cheeks were not flushed, as he remembered so delightfully happened to her when she was turned on. He looked himself over, checking for his pack and hat, which were removed.

"Where's my stuff?" Indy asked her, looking around the bar.

"I took them off," Marion said, then pointing, "put them over there."

His hat was upside down on a chair with his pack sitting inside of it. His dream was so vivid, but he could not fathom how he could have passed out. Marion did not help, offering no knowing facial expressions, or any indication whatsoever that anything had happened. She released him then, sitting back and lighting a cigarette. Indy watched her, still confused.

"How did I pass out, Marion?" He repeated.

She shrugged. "Did you drink before you came here?"

He frowned. "We both know I don't drink."

"Can't," she corrected. "You can't hold enough liquor for it to take effect anyway."

"Well we all can't be like you, Marion," he said, rubbing his oddly sore shoulder. "I saw what you were doing from the window when I came here."

She looked at him.

"Good way to make extra money, eh?" He played. She casually ignored him, blowing smoke slowly out above her.

"What happened to me?" Indy asked once again.

"You asked me for my father's amulet," Marion said, staring straight ahead. "Then you said sorry again, but that's about it."

Her eyes twinkled, and Indy knew something more must have happened. "We didn't…" he motioned with his hands, Marion frowned.

"What?" She asked.

Indy gave up, standing and sighing, "Forget it."

Marion stood too. "I'll never understand you, Jones."

"Can I have the amulet now?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Marion held her cigarette casually and looked at his outstretched hand. "Come back tomorrow," she said simply.

Indy fought an urge to retort, and straightened his shoulders. Gathering his hat and pack, he nodded to her. "Alright," he said as he opened the door.

"See you tomorrow, Indiana Jones." Marion said, turning her back to him.

Indy wavered in the doorway for a second, before tipping his hat and leaving the bar.

Marion sighed after he left, the feeling of his fingers on her still vivid. She hadn't been sure why he passed out suddenly, maybe the elevation got to him. Her fingers moved along her collar bone, down her neck, and to a silver chain. She pulled the chain up, a large, heavy amulet coming with it. She knew this was the piece Indy was looking for, but had not told him she had it. They had been arguing about it, before kissing a bit, and then Indy just faded.

She longed for him to go further, like he had before, though she feigned interest. She thought about this now, wondering if he would really return tomorrow. If it was treasure he sought, then he would. If he just came back to see her, he might not. His desire for the amulet was curious, but she trusted him somehow. As she thought about him more, she felt herself getting hot, her cheeks reddening and her brow moistening. She couldn't let him leave her again, at least not until she got back to the states. She decided then that she would force him to take her with him on whatever grand adventure he was about to have, and hid the amulet again in an old cigar box beneath the bar. It would be strictly business, her needs, his needs. She would keep it serious and would not fall for him so easily again.

At least that is what she told herself.

**-Indy/Marion Chronicles to continue-**


End file.
